


Muffins, They're Not Just For Breakfast

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sam and Daniel Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Sam and Daniel discuss their love life. D/V, S/J. Sam/Daniel friendship.





	Muffins, They're Not Just For Breakfast

-~o0o~

Waking suddenly, Daniel sat up and turned the lamp on, looking around confused. "A dream." He told himself. He felt a warm hand on his bare skin and turned slowly.

"Daniel, what is it?" Vala yawned, running her nails across his back.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He slid his legs back under the cool sheet and lay down staring at the ceiling.

Scooting into his side and placing a hand on his chest, Vala yawned again. "Dream?"

"Mmm." Running an arm under her, Daniel cuddled her closer. "Go to sleep."

Vala pulled herself up to lean over him. "I'm not sleepy anymore."

Moving his gaze from the ceiling to her face, he grinned, then kissed her on the nose. "You wanna play cards?"

"I don't think strip poker would have much of a point. I suppose we could play un-strip poker, get dressed and go have coffee and muffins. I'm craving muffins."

"You ate almost a gallon of ice cream for dinner." Bending forward he nuzzled her face before his sleepy eyes drifted closed. "I need to get out of here."

"You mean before you fall asleep again or get caught dashing across the hall like you almost did yesterday? Well, go if you must, but I'm still hungry."

Forcing himself away from her, he sat up. "I'll buy you breakfast in the morning." Reluctantly he stood, gathering his clothes.

"Alright, then, I suppose that will have to do."

He heard the sheets rustle and turned to find her sitting up, the sheet barely covering her hips, hair mussed, and a smile so sweet it took his breath way.

"Come back to bed, darling."

He couldn't resist.

-~o0o~

They were both fully dressed and had made the bed before he opened her door. Sam turned from her door down the hall at the sound.

"Hey, you're back." Daniel swallowed and tried not to look guilty. "Ah, we were just discussing breakfast. Muffins." He walked across the hall and Sam met him halfway.

Vala smiled and waved, "I'll meet you in the commissary." She said and then shut her door.

Sam looked at her watch, raised a brow and studied her friend. "0400 and you were discussing breakfast?"

"So," he said ignoring her, "how was your trip to Washington?"

"We had breakfast."

"Right." Daniel looked away a moment.

"When did this…discussing breakfast…start?"

Sighing, he dropped his head. "About a week ago. You?"

"About three years ago."

"Holy buckets! And you didn't tell me?" They were walking side by side, neither meeting the others eyes.

"You know, 'don't ask, don't tell'."

"Right." Looking askew at her from over his glasses, he smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I think it's great. And no surprise."

"I'm really not surprised, either. Though someone's going to find out…eventually."

"So? You're not under his command. Not really."

"You, Daniel. Someone's going to find out. You better get her to move off base."

"We tried. Landry's close to relenting. The IOA is not." They entered the elevator, finding it crowded.

"Getting…too much breakfast and at the wrong place could cause some bad…"

Daniel cut his eyes around the elevator and back to Sam. "…heartburn?"

"Yeah."

The elevator stopped, Sam and Daniel separated to let people pass, and three occupants got off.

"I know." Daniel shoved is hands in his pockets. "But I'm sort of addicted to breakfast. Actually, I love breakfast."

As the door slid closed, the two stepped back together, shoulder to shoulder.

Sam was grinning. "Me too. I think you love the … muffin. But like I said. You need to start cooking breakfast at home."

"You have a thing for the muffin too. I mean you're muffin. The kind of crumbly, tough on the outside, soft in the middle one."

Another stop had them separating again and moving back together.

With a small laugh, Sam ducked her head. "I do. But I don't eat muffin at work."

Suddenly, Daniel turned his face to hers, eyes wide and a slight pink flush creeping up his neck.

Sam turned bright red. "Aw boy, I mean, you know what I mean."

"Right." He stepped aside for another passenger to disembark. "So…about my muffin. I'm not sure how to handle the whole breakfast thing, you know, what the…the breakfast police might do." When he looked around at the last three behind them, they were all listening with a confused look.

"Oh, them. I'm not sure. I think you have to worry about the … police chief, I'm not sure about the…police captain. He's … he may be having a bit of a breakfast issue himself."

"What!?"

"I think he's been seeing a doctor for his…ahm…obsession."

"Holy crap! Really? I haven't noticed." Daniel exited the elevator with Sam at his side. And all three remaining passengers following close behind. "So he likes the exotic muffin? Damn."

"Yep. And you love the, ah, fruitcake muffin with the sprinkles on top."

Daniel laughed. "Yep. I do. Weird huh? Me and the sprinkled muffin. I never intended for the breakfast thing to start. But the muffin just all of a sudden smelled so good. I couldn't resist. And I guess I had to admit that loving a muffin and having breakfast with said muffin was a natural progression."

Sam picked up a tray, smiled at her friend, and wandered down the line with him right behind her. Their three elevator companions lined up behind them.

Stopping at the eggs, Sam twisted her mouth and stared. "No thank you." She told the server and moved ahead. "So." Sam leaned over and whispered. "What does the muffin think of all this?"

"The muffin is in muffin heaven. I've never seen …the muffin so happy. It's funny how muffin reacted. I don't think I've ever been so happy myself." He whispered back, grinning from ear to ear. "I couldn't live without my muffin, Sam. I need my muffin every day."

"It's all so confusing." Sam had gotten to the end of the line, picked up a large, lopsided and crusty looking muffin and set it on her tray. "God! I love this muffin!" She filled her coffee cup and wandered off staring at the muffin with soft doe eyes.

Daniel was staring at the assortment of muffins when his muffin dashed up.

"Hello. Get me coffee and that yummy looking muffin. The big one with the nuts. And could you get some whipped cream on top. And maybe a cherry." With a clamped, toothy grin, Vala dashed away leaving a befuddled archeologist trying to ignore the three behind him who watched his every move.

He took the muffin she'd indicated and handed it to the server. "Whipped cream, with a cherry on top." He poured two coffees, then chose his own muffin. A small thing, kind of quirky looking, with fruit sticking out. "And this one too, whipped cream. No cherry. And could you warm it up?"

As he waited the three behind him studied the array of muffins with total bewilderment. "What the hell is the matter with them?" The lead Airman turned to the other two, who both shrugged, grabbed a muffin, and took off.

Daniel took the two muffins he'd ordered from the attendant, smiled and nodded at the Airman left standing unable to choose a muffin. "Take the Bran muffin. That's a good place to start."

He wandered off to join Sam and Vala.

~END

 


End file.
